A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-energy exhaust gas flow. The high-energy exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
A high pressure turbine drives the high pressure compressor through an outer shaft to form a high spool, and the low pressure turbine drives the low pressure compressor through an inner shaft to form a low spool. The fan section may also be driven by the low pressure turbine through the inner shaft.
The engine is typically started by driving the high spool through a tower shaft with a starter through an accessory gearbox. Once the high spool is up to speed, the low spool follows and the engine is brought to an idle condition. When the engine is operating, the accessory gearbox is driven through the same tower shaft to drive accessory components such as hydraulic pumps and electric generators.
Turbine engine manufacturers continue to seek further improvements to engine performance including improvements to thermal, transfer and propulsive efficiencies.